Battlefield: BCompany on holiday
by The Earths Lost Soul
Summary: preston, haggard, sarge and sweetwater go on holiday for a bit of fun and to think about there time in the army.
1. Haggard and his truckasaurus rex

**I DONT OWN BATTLEFIELD: BAD COMPANY **(well i do but the console version)

**THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS THEY ARE EA'S **(electronic arts)

please read and review please thanks

--

Chapter 1 - Haggard and his truckasaurus rex

Sweetwater, Preston and Sarge were all sitting down on the beach, joking and reminising about the time in B-company. Sweetwater was counting the gold that they had hid very well from the army.

"hey sarge i think you have enough gold here to go on that fishing trip that you were talking about while were out at war" Sweetwater said

"uh yeah i can see that sweetwater" he replied

"umm guys wheres haggard?" asked preston

"he's probably out looking for his truckasaurus rex that he would shut up about" sarge replied with a chuckle

"i suppose your right, anyway sweetwater hows everything? Your wounds ok?" he replied and asked sweetwater

"ah not too bad to be honest they still hurt from time to time...whats that noise?" he answered and listened to the noise in the distance that was getting closer

"haggard" they all said with a sigh

haggard rolled in driving a military truck and a huge grin on his face, they all knew that what ever it was that he was about to tell them wasnt going to be a surprise.

"YEEHAW!! hey guys guess what ive just gone and bought myself?"Haggard said as he jumped out of the truck

"umm maybe truckasaurus rex?" preston answered with everyone else sniggering as haggards face dropped

"oh preston you had to go ruin it didn't you, oh well heres a picture for you to admire" he said and handed out the pictures to the others

"haggard this isn't truckasaurus rex this is a jeep" sweetwater pointed out with a smirk on his face

"haha he's right haggard this is a jeep are you sure you bought truckasaurus rex?" sarge said laughing

"yeah but...oh he gave me the wrong pictures darn it, i mean can you blame me i was in a hurry so i could tell you guys" he took the pictures back and felt rather stupid but that feeling was nothing new to him

"with some of the things we've seen you do haggard we can't blame you" sarge said sympathising with him "hey why don't we all go on a fishing trip, my treat, after all i can afford it." he continued

So they went to get all the equipment they needed and went out to sea and had a good day of fishing. Haggard failed to catch anything, sweetwater caught three but sarge and preston were way ahead of the compitition and caught 15 each and with all those fish they were feeling rather cocky but they were always the best in B-company.


	2. Reminiscing

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS EA DOES**

--

Chapter 2 - Reminiscing

The Next Morning. Sweetwater had just woke up and was going through his normal morning routine of checking his glasses and getting himself breakfast. he was shortly followed by Haggard who seemed to less rowdy in the morning which was music to Sweetwaters ears but he didn't mind the rowdiness as it made him funny. He sat down at the table and began to eat his cornflakes and haggard joined him.

"Morning haggard why are you up so early?" Sweetwater asked quietly so as not to wake the others

"oh sweetwater didn't see you there, i couldn't sleep so i thought i would get up and sit here doing soduku or something. what about you?" he answered

"well i thought i would just do my morning stuff like count the gold, eat breakfast and watch T.V. The sort of things I've missed doing since we went out to war." he replied as he ate another spoonful of his cornflakes

"cool, hey sweetwater do you remember what it was like out on the battlefield? we had some good times didn't we?" he asked as yawned

"yeah i remember and we did have some good times, it was a bit of a laugh i suppose as they didn't expect us to return being as our company name was Bad Company. You scared us all when you ran into a neutral country although we laughed at first" he replied as he finished off his cornflakes and adjusted his glasses

"ha-ha that was funny i thought i was gunna die when i ran into a tank" he laughed

They reminisced a little longer and Preston woke and over heard what they were saying and joined them.

"Morning guys sounds like a interesting conversation what you talking about?" Preston asked as he sat down and yawned

"Morning Preston, we were just talking about our time in B-Company, you were possibly the best there it seemed as though you had a natural talent with firearms and rifles"sweetwater replied with haggard nodding in agreement

"Thanks i was fairly good but without you guys i would have been dead as soon as i entered the battle so thank you" he said in a modest voice

"your welcome and just remember 'Point and shoot'" he said and chuckled as sweetwater went to the fridge

"hey sweetwater what was the thing with playing rock, paper, scissors?" Preston asked sweetwater

"oh we would played best of ten and he would bet money on the fact that he would win but the fact is he never won so well maybe on the odd occasion he would win that was very unlikely. I didn't take the money i won though as we didn't have any oh haggard that reminds me you owe me 12 dollars" Sweetwater replied and asked haggard

"oh man i thought you would have forgotten about that" he replied,shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out 12 dollars and placed it on the table "there you are sweetwater all yours ill get it back though" he continued and laughed

Sweetwater returned to the table with orange juice and took his money. they spoke for a little longer and sarge joined them but they decided that they had to do something else so they went to the living room and played on the games console sarge played for a while but went fishing after and hour as he was bored. Preston, haggard and sweetwater played till they got hungry and went and got food and returned and just talked about B-Company while playing card games.


	3. Bad News

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All characters names are owned by EA.**

--

Three of the four of them were enjoying themselves as they played video games and larked about but something was missing. Guns. Guns weren't that important for a good holiday but it would be a better one if there were some and what's to say a little friendly competition ever hurt anyone.

-Random game sound effects coming from the T.V-

"hey this reminds me of the battlefield, its the closest thing I've seen to it for a long time and the characters are based around us they even have our names how good is that?" Preston said and he shot haggard in the head

"yeah thats a coicedence dont you think?" sweetwater agreed

"yup sure is wait while weve been playing this its given me an idea" Haggard said as he got his revenge on preston

"oh yeah whats that then?" asked sweetwater as he blew himself up unintentionally while trying to kill preston

"we should get one of the shoting ranges so that we can see whos the best!" haggard replied

preston paused the game and turned to haggard. "thats a good idea i think that possibly the best idea youve ever come up with

haggard looked at preston and was slightly gob smacked at what he had just heard him say.

"yeah well i suppose it is i mean i didnt acually think that you take it up but you know how it is with these thing, thanks preston" he unpaused the game and continued to play with the others

they continued to play for three hours. Three hours later. preston and sweetwater had a quick look on the internet to find the best home shooting range they could find they had found one that would cost them 900 000 dollars but that wasnt a problem as they had enough to cover anything they want. They ordered it and it arrived a few hours later and set it up a few hours after that and were able to use it in he same day. They stepped back and looked at the range admiring it.

"thats a nice thing to look at if i ever did see it" Haggard said

"yeah shame were going fire at it, but then again thats what its for" preston said and laughed

"anyway lets see whos the best with a gun after all thats what weve got it for" sweetwater said

"yeah good idea" Preston and haggard agreed

They each grabbed their old rifles and made sure they were in working order. All geared up and raring to go Preston fired a shot into the air signalling he was ready. Sweetwater and Haggard turned and nodded at him.

"Ok first up!" Preston shouted

"I'll go up and see what i can do." Sweetwater saluted and stepped up to the range.

Steadying his aim he locked onto the target and the bullseye, he popped three shots. One hitting almost the bullseye and the other two a little more off target than he would have liked. He examined his shots shaking his head.

"Not bad, not bad" he stepped away and nodded at Haggard who took up position with his trust shotgun.

He took aim and pulled the trigger. He didn't pull it again knowing that he had made the wrong choice on his weapon. He examined the holes, all 20 of them and found that not one was where he wanted it.

"Oh well, seems i messed up again" He laughed and turned round signalling to Preston who promptly stepped up and took aim upon the next target.

He did as the others did, steadied his aim and pulled the trigger. One, Two, Three. All shots hit the target where he wanted. All the Bullseye. Smiling he turned and looked at the others.

"Nice shootin' but how did you do that, i mean i had a the best gun" Haggard tried to dig himself out.

"Umm if you had the best gun Haggard how come he hit the bullseye three times?" Sweetwater challenged

"Oh" was all Haggard could reply

"It doesn't matter guys we have enough targets to last us another few months. Maybe up to a year. So why don't we use other guns and see how our results differ?" Preston stopped the other two from bickering and reset the targets.

They all changed their weapons and took aim again. They did the same most of the evening and until it was dark. The banter didn't stop after they has stopped either, Preston seemed to be amazing with most of the weapons they had except the shot gun, which everyone seemed to be bad with.


End file.
